A Dream that Never Ends: Michiru's Revenge
by Lita Kino1
Summary: One month after the terrible battle, Haruka is dead and Michiru mourns for her love, a new solar senshi arrives, could this be a good thing? the scouts are torn apart by their duty to protect love and justice, but which will prevail?


"Michiru…" a voice called in the distance. The young aqua haired girl turned around   
in the darkness, narrowing her eyes so she could see in the blackness of her surroundings.   
A voice, soothing and familiar to the young girl called out her name again.  
"Michiru… please help me!"  
The young woman's eyes began to fill with tears as the shock and realization of whom  
the familiar voice belonged to. She cried out in the darkness and began to run;  
not knowing where she was going or what laid in front of her, all she knew was that   
she must find the owner of this voice.  
For this voice filled every inch of her body and soul and completed her aching heart...   
The young girl cried and then something uprooted itself and she tripped falling,   
more like crashing upon the floor. The ground had no feeling to it, it was neither warm   
nor was it cold, it wasn't not hard nor was it soft, there was a ground there yes, but no feeling or texture to it. Then as the young girl stood up, she took one step and there she found rising up from the ground a figure with short hair. The figures face was shaded over the eyes but Michiru didn't need the light to see who it was, she knew who this being, this person was. This figure had called out her name every night, ensnared her soul with every fiber of her being and here that person stood. The one person whom she could ever love and be truly loved by. "Michiru…I need you to help me, please set me free Michiru PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" the figure lashed out and grabbed Michiru. The younger woman tried to resist but knew she couldn't, the frantic figure yelled and shook her, "Please! Help me! Set me free Michiru! Set my soul free!" Michiru began to cry and yelled back at the figure "I'm trying my love I'm trying! Haruka please stop! I'm trying to set you free Haruka no please! NOOO!!!" The figure stopped and fell, lifeless in her arms; the figure was now a sailor senshi, sailor Uranus.   
Michiru was no longer Michiru but Sailor Neptune.  
She held her partner in her arms and cried, this was the same as before.  
She knew this look, this look of her death. Neptune looked at her surrounding and remembered   
it all, the hard cold floor, the darkness and that man standing before her with his minions   
laughing at his destruction. Neptune looked a her hands and saw they were stained with blood,   
not her blood for she was not wounded but her lost lover's blood. Neptune clung to the lifeless  
body and sobbed painful tears, tears that represented loneliness, heart ache, and pain.  
She let out a loud scream of anger, fury and helplessness that twisted with agony in its   
screeching sound...  
  
A shot of adrenaline went through the young girl's body and woke her.  
Michiru sat up and put her hands over her face, there she began to silently cry,   
she had cried every night for the past month since Haruka died in their last battle.   
The battle wasn't all that difficult for it only took a few to beat the monster,   
it wasn't even really a monster it was just a bounty hunting human from another galaxy   
who went around conquering planets for a good price. When Uranus and the others stood up to him   
and tried to reason with him he sent his minion, a trusted senshi to do his dirty work, there,   
that was when Uranus was killed. One of the strongest senshi, who could withstand anything,   
was killed by a silly bullet. Michiru cried harder at the memories,   
anger raged in her blood as she remembered who had shot the bullet,   
the trusted senshi Mercury, then she was Lady Yamato-hime, a minion of this evil man.  
She shot Uranus and this realization had made it hard for Michiru to be near her or the   
other scouts. The betrayal was there and it was over looked as a mistake. Ami had come out   
of this without remembering a thing, and the others treated it as though nothing had happened,  
but Michiru could not forgive. She was never the same since the burial of her love.  
Michiru laid back down and cried as she looked at the empty space beside her,   
for the first time she felt alone and scared. Sure she had felt that way before  
when Haruka was out on a race or in the middle of a fight, but she always new Haruka  
would be back and she couldn't wait to see her then, but now her love wasn't coming back,   
sure in another life but they would never meet up again as they normally did in the rebirth   
process. Michiru cried herself to sleep as the burning tears dried upon her face. 


End file.
